


silent majority

by nishiyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiyan/pseuds/nishiyan
Summary: хината – золотая рыбка, плывущая против течения.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	silent majority

хинате нравилось рвать шаблоны: рвать и топтать их ногами в старых кедах, пока толпа идет против тебя. надвигается, как цунами, и момент этого страха длится всего пару ничтожных секунд, когда сердце шоё отбивает бешеный ритм. бьется-бьется, едва ли не ломает своими потугами грудную клетку, так, чтобы ребра в крошево, но затихает, стоит волне однообразного серого проплыть мимо солнца в человеческом теле.

хината боялся, что он утонет – захлебнется в океане безмерного серого, провалится в кривую пасть апатии и никогда не выберется, как не цепляйся за рваные края. у хинаты лишь один страх – поглощение, а остальное – море по колено, горы по плечо и солнце за пазухой. у общества много страхов – шоё их чувствует. они бродят за людьми немыми тенями, спят с ними в одной постели, шепчут в ухо жуткие вещи. вокруг себя хината страхов не видит: только один, растекшийся вокруг чернилами, черным золотом, липнущий к ногам.

кагеяму хината встречает в потоке токийского метро, когда его прижимает лицом к стенке вагона. тобио скользит в переходе темно-синим силуэтом со шлейфом цепкого страха вдоль спины. жуткое зрелище. но хината ловит взглядом его черный – не серый – оттенок волос, и цвет, в котором незнакомец по шею – сапфировый. и это как лучик солнца сквозь толщу угрюмых туч, как единственный погожий день в календарном месяце, полном дождей. а хината привык хвататься за любую ниточку призрачной надежды.

когда лента метро выпускает хинату наружу – прямо под проливной дождь – сапфировый след растворяется дымкой в серых лужах. хината шоё пророс сквозь бетон, он не привык отчаиваться. потому что отчаяние граничит с одиночеством, а такое одиночество шоё не любит, не признает. даже в мире, где семь миллиардов – сгустки серого, а он – желтый, янтарный, одиночество совсем другое. мир полон возможностей, рябит от количества проложенных разными людьми путей. просто хината выбрал путь другой, от выбора остальных отличающийся, поэтому его и не берет небесная серая краска, а неизвестная тяжесть не сковывает тело, мешая летать. крыльев у шоё нет, да и не птица он, чтобы такими метафорами сыпать. рыбка, скорее. маленькая рыбка в горном потоке, плывущая против течения.

///

кагеяму тянет влево – на рельсы, и в голове проскальзывает мысль, что он даже жизни собственной надоел, раз уж у тела наклонности развились суицидальные. змей-вагон пролетает мимо на огромной скорости, а одно из десятка окошек рябит желтым, граничащим с апельсиновым, оранжевым. у кагеямы галлюцинации. а никак иначе и не объяснишь, что мир вокруг потихоньку теряет былые краски: изначально он списывал это на развивающийся дальтонизм или ухудшение зрения, но острота в норме, а дальтонизм вряд ли только на людей распространяется. у подростка впереди рюкзак пыльно-желтый, куртка цвета асфальта и волосы пепельные.

кагеяма не помнит, чтобы яхаба перекрашивался. киндаичи считает его сумасшедшим и пьет серыми губами кофе из белой чашки, пока куними тычет серым пальцем в цветастый экран черного телефона. будто призма, через которую кагеяма привык смотреть на мир, повернулась другим боком. монохромное зрение – это странно, непонятно, неизведанно и, до дрожи в коленках, страшно. будто кто-то высосал из окружения все краски, заклеймил серым, окрасив кагеяму в какой-то из оттенков синего.

речь киндаичи льется рекой, но и она такая же, как и все вокруг – серая, пустая, без оттенков. будто полая внутри. взгляд бегает по картинкам вдоль стенки, потому что сочные мандарины, яблоки и груши своих цветов: оранжевого, красного и зеленого.

_оранжевого._

воспоминания мажут апельсиновым следом на теле змея-вагона. кагеяма хватается за горло, потому что кофе горячий, он невнимательный, а мозг – непредсказуемая сволочь, подбрасывающая мгновения прошлого в неподходящий момент. он бросает на столик купюры, потому что киндаичи не любит платить за других, а куними носит в кошельке сумму строго на себя. на улице дождь. холодный, пронизывающий, а кагеяма без зонта. но волнует это не особо. только если самую малость. кагеяма чувствует себя алисой, следующей за кроликом: ни малейшего понятия, куда этот побег приведет, ни причины следовать за ушастым. улицы мокрые, как одежда и волосы, а в голове – мысли пчелиным роем. цели нет, понятия о последствиях тоже. но хочется. и тянет, совсем как на рельсы, под поезд.

///

зал удивительно белый, хината в нем, как ненужное пятно краски на безупречно белом холсте. шоё нравится зал – тут нет людей и все приобретает цвет.

дождь не унимается, и хината уверен, едва последняя капля коснется асфальта, зеленой листвы, крыши дома, люди вокруг станут еще темнее, погрузятся в серый до ушей. а потом их уже не вытянуть. хината не считал себя особенным – просто обстоятельства так сложились, что зрение его выворачивает человека наоборот. не цепляется за внешнюю краску, а проникает прямо под кожу, где бьется горячее сердце. где пресловутая душа в двадцать один грамм. так уж вышло.

никто не виноват в том, что у безмерной толпы один оттенок. никто не виноват в том, что толпа молчит. и уж тем более никто не виноват в том, что путь у толпы неверный. один на всех. человек – индивидуум, особенная душа в особенном теле. какую огранку им придадут, по какому пути начнутся шаги – вопрос, от которого зависит один из оттенков цветастой палитры. хинате жаль. жаль, что толпу за хвост не вытянешь, что в верхушке сидят такие же серые, но при этом еще и грязные, с роем безротых и безглазых страхов за плечом. отчаянием отдает. а хината отчаяние не любит. потому что отчаиваться – все равно бродить по канату без страховки, а внизу – океан из всепоглощающего серого.

сегодня хината видел надежду. надежду под шлейфом сапфирового, растаявшего под завесой дождя. но упустил. упустил один из шансов раскрасить мир. мяч раз за разом приземляется по другую сторону площадки: подачу хината почти довел до совершенства. одному в нечто большее поиграть не получится. только если не...

_сапфировый синий._

прямо у двери, с ручейками воды с волос, в промокшей до нитки одежде. с синим ореолом. хинате стоит протереть глаза ладонями. наваждение не сходит даже когда шлепает ладонью по щеке. правда. настоящий. цветной.

– почему ты не серый? – а голос холодный. но мягкий, бархатный, хоть кутайся.

– потому что у нас один путь, – и протянутая рука, – меня зовут хината.

_хината значит солнце._


End file.
